FIG. 1 illustrates an H-bridge inverter circuit 110 for transferring power from a DC supply 120 to an AC load 115. The H-bridge inverter circuit 110 includes four switches 111-114 each controlled by a respective one of control signals H1-H4. During the operation of the H-bridge inverter 110, the switches 111-114 turn on and off in pairs to deliver an AC current to the AC load 115. For example, at one instance, the signals H1 and H4 are asserted to turn on switches 111 and 114, while the signals H2 and H3 are de-asserted to turn off the switches 112 and 113. Current flows from DC power supply 120 through switch 111, to the AC load 115, through the switch 114, and to a ground voltage or a negative supply voltage. At another instance, the signals H1 and H4 are de-asserted to turn off switches 111 and 114, while the signals H2 and H3 are asserted to turn on the switches 112 and 113. During this instance, the current flows from the DC supply 120 through the switch 113, to the AC load 115, through the switch 112, and to the ground voltage or the negative supply voltage. By altering the direction of the current flow, the H-bridge inverter is configured to deliver an AC current from the DC supply 120 to the AC load 115.
FIG. 2 illustrates a sync bridge circuit 210 for transferring power from an AC supply 215 to a DC load 220. The sync bridge circuit 210 includes four switches 211-214 each controlled by a respective one of control signals S1-S4. The sync bridge circuit 210 receives an AC current from the AC supply 215, and the switches 211-214 of the sync bridge circuit 210 turn on and off in pairs to deliver a DC current to the DC load.